It is, of course, generally known to increase strength, speed, power, and performance through training and exercise. Commonly, there are multiple forms of training such as aerobic and anaerobic exercises. Aerobic exercises are usually known as cardio exercises and relate to improving one's oxygen system. Exercises include, generally, long distance running or other performances over long periods of time. Anaerobic exercises are generally highly intensive activities that are performed in short durations. Exercises include, generally, sprinting or other performances over short periods of time. An individual's endurance is generally aerobic while an individual's agility is generally anaerobic. Universally, an athlete is an individual that engages in both aerobic and anaerobic exercises.
It is generally known that agility is the ability to change a body's position efficiently. Increasing agility requires a combination of increasing balance, coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, endurance, and stamina. Increasing agility is most important for professional and recreational sports, when short bursts of exercise are frequently required.
Often, cones, ladders, ropes, and tires are used to increase agility. These pieces of agility equipment are regularly configured in a straight line so an athlete may only train forwards and backwards, or left and right. Each application of these pieces of agility equipment is typically designed to have an athlete step through a series of footwork combinations in specific locations from one end of the equipment to the other.
Frequently, agility equipment is laid directly onto the ground, floor, or other surface without any anchors or weights supporting it. As an athlete progresses through the equipment using footwork combinations, the athlete may trip, fall on, or ultimately become tangled within the agility equipment. When this occurs, all agility exercises utilizing the equipment must halt until the athlete is removed for the equipment and the equipment is repositioned.
Often, agility equipment is suspended a height above the ground. This is generally achieved by using cages to suspend ropes or ladders a foot or more above the ground. Equipment a foot or more above the ground is difficult for athletes to move through quickly and change direction effectively and focuses more on strength than agility. Cages are normally bulky and surround the entire piece of equipment. This typically prevents athletes from entering and exiting the equipment from any direction and may increase the chance of injury if equipment is not used correctly. Bulky pieces of equipment are also difficult to store and take up a substantial amount of space.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus that may be used to increase an athlete's agility.
Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus that may allow an athlete to move forwards, backwards, left, right, and diagonally.
Further, a need exists for an apparatus that may be secured to the ground, floor, or other surface to prevent the apparatus from being repositioned.
Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus that may be suspended a height above the ground that allows an athlete to quickly change direction and swiftly move through the apparatus.
Furthermore, a need exists for an apparatus that may not interfere with or increase risk of injury of an athlete while the apparatus is in use.
Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus that may be stored compactly and efficiently.
In addition, a need exists for an apparatus that may allow an athlete to safely enter and exit the apparatus from any direction.